


Beach Party

by DesiSkorm



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Holidays, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Loving Marriage, One Shot, RFA, Some Humor, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSkorm/pseuds/DesiSkorm
Summary: MC misses the RFA, so she arranges for them all to finally gather together for a beach party. She couldn't be more happy ^_^Colour guide:MC -PurpleSeven -RedYoosung -GreenZen -Dark grayJaehee -BrownJumin -Dark blue





	Beach Party

****

\- Oh, my, I can’t believe everyone’s here!  
MC had the happiest smile plastered on her face.  
\- Let’s go greet them!  
She grabbed Seven’s hand, and he had no choice but to be dragged along. Not like he really minded. He was just as happy as her, and seeing her so excited made him even happier.  
\- Hello, everyone!  
MC waved her hand to the rest of the RFA, who were in the middle of positioning themselves on the sand.  
\- MC’s here!  
Yoosung was the first one to react. He ran towards her, and was captured in a tight hug. Seven made a pouting face, and interrupted their hug, pretending to be heartbroken.  
\- No special greetings, or hugs for me, Yoosungie?!?  
\- Nu uh! I’m still mad at you for tricking me last week!  
\- You’re still angry about that?? Oh, come on, I swear I didn’t know the call was still ongoing!  
\- Riiiiight. I told you to give me a minute until I complete my quest, and after I was done I could clearly hear you and MC…well…you know  
Yoosung turned bright red.  
\- Oh, yes! That’s true! Right around the time you left to do that quest, MC came in the room and _“attacked”_ me, if you know what I mean.  
Seven was smiling mischievously and wiggling his eyebrows when MC pinched his arm hard  
\- **OUCH!** What was that for??  
\- For spreading lies! You were the one that _“attacked”_ me!  
\-  Guuuuuuuuys, can we skip this subject already??  
Yoosung was a blushing mess when Zen approached the three of them. Upon noticing the whole situation, he sighed and turned his gaze towards Seven.  
\- Alright, what did you do now? – Zen asked, catching the approaching MC in his arms, and giving her a tight hug.  
\- **HEY!** Why am I always the main suspect?  
Seven protested, playing the victim and even sobbing a bit.  
\- Because of your endless cycle of inappropriate jokes, and your never-ending list of pranks, which most of the time only amuse you?  
Jaehee joined in on the conversation.  
\- **JAEHEE!**  
MC released herself from Zen’s arms, and ran to hug Jaehee.  
\-  Hello there, MC.  
Jaehee smiled warmly, her eyes sparkling from behind her glasses.  
\- Why are you even wearing these things here?  
MC extended her hand and removed Jaehee’s glasses.  
-There! Now you can’t hide your beauty anymore!  
Jaehee blushed a bit, but the smile refused to leave her face.  
\- I hadn’t even noticed I was wearing them. I guess some habits are hard to shake off.  
\- It will be good if those habits stay as such. I wouldn’t want you going around the office without those glasses.  
Jumin spoke in his businessman tone.  
\- Can’t you at least leave your usual self behind when you aren’t at work, trustfund kid?  
Zen started bickering with Jumin as always, but MC interrupted his challenge mode by jumping in Jumin’s arms.  
\- **JUMIN!**  
She snuggled him, as excited as a little kid. Jumin gazed at her with an unusually warm look in his eyes, and answered her hug. She was the only one who could make him smile like this. Seven cleared his throat loudly.  
\-  I’m getting kind of jealous here! – He exclaimed, and crossed his arms.  
MC giggled, and let go of Jumin.  
\- I have no intention of stealing your girl, Luciel. Unless she is tired of your sense of humor, and wants a gentleman by her side.  
Jumin gave MC a terribly acted out wink.  
\- H-hey!  
Seven stuttered, pulling MC away from Jumin. She only giggled at the whole situation.  
\- Pfff, riiight. Getting rid of Seven’s bad sense of humor in exchange for the trustfund kid’s horrible and never funny sense of humor. I wouldn’t want to be MC.  
Zen shook his head in a comical manner.  
\- I’m afraid I have to agree with Zen on this topic – Jaehee added.  
\- I think…I will go where Yoosung is – MC mumbled nervously – He is the safest territory.  
She joined Yoosung, who was putting up his towel, and making sure it was secured on all sides.  
\- I hate to disappoint you, my adorable wife, but Yoosung is far from innocent and definitely not safe. I’ve seen his browser history.  
Seven moved near them with a smirk on his face.  
\- Wh-wh-what?!? Not fair! That’s private!!  
\- Nothing is private for a hacker, hehe!  
MC looked around her. Yoosung was a blushing mess, while Seven kept teasing him. Zen and Jumin were at each other’s throats, Zen being as passionate as ever during their quarrels, while Jumin was being Jumin, and totally ignoring him. Jaehee was, of course, asking Zen to calm down.  
\- Guuuys...  
MC tried calling out to them, but with no avail. She took a deep breath.  
\- **GUYS!**  
Her scream made each one of them freeze in their spot.  
–  Much better! Now that you have stopped bickering, can we enjoy what we came here to do? Please!!  
Everyone nodded their heads, and almost simultaneously answered her with _“Yes, of course”_.  
\-  That’s better!  
MC had her smile back, and she helped everyone with the setup for their small RFA beach party. Afterwards Seven suggested they should test the water, and all of them except for Jumin went for a swim. Once they were in the water, Yoosung almost immediately turned to Seven and warned him.  
\- Don’t even think about pretending to be a shark, or a trick of some sort, or I will drown you!  
\- Huh?  
Seven tried his best to look as confused as possible.  
– That kind of thing was never on my mind; don’t worry your head, Yoosungie, hehehehe.  
_“There goes my ultimate prank. Now I’ll have to think of something else!”_ , Seven thought to himself.  
MC only chuckled at the both of them. She was enjoying her first beach visit since forever, not to mention she hasn’t seen the RFA together like this in a very long time. It was making her heart warm all over. She turned to look at Jumin. He was lying down on a lounge chair, reading a book and enjoying his drink.  
_“I wonder why he didn’t join us. Maybe he can’t swim, or something. Nah, that can’t be true.”_  
She decided to keep him company for a bit.  
\-  Seven – she patted her husband’s shoulder – I will go and try to persuade Jumin to join us.  
\- Alright, my love, but don’t take too long.  
He pulled her closer, and gave her a kiss.  
\- Guuuuys, not in the water, please!  
Yoosung protested, and sprinkled them with water. MC giggled, and moved out of the water and towards Jumin, while Seven started a splashing war with Yoosung.  
\- Hey, Jumin!  
\- Oh, MC.  
Jumin looked up and took his sunglasses off.  
– Why aren’t you with everyone else?  
\- Well, I was curious why you aren’t joining us, and came to get you.  
\- Ah, I see. Thank you for the gesture, but I don’t really enjoy going in the water.  
\- Oh? Why is that? I mean, if it’s okay for you to tell me.  
\- I had a bad accident when I was a child. Since then, I usually avoid the water, and the beach altogether.  
\- Oh…I...um…I didn’t know that when I made the plans for this party…I’m sorry…  
MC looked down, embarrassed.  
\- No, it’s alright, my dear, don’t feel bad. I’m perfectly okay. Besides, I appreciate the effort you put into gathering us all together. It has been a pretty long time.  
\- Yeah, you are right.  
MC gave Jumin a relieved smile.  
– I wish V was here as well, though….  
\- You and me both. But I don’t think he’s ready for any social activities yet. He wasn’t at our last party either.  
Jumin grew silent, and MC felt the need to brighten up the mood somehow.  
\- You know, Jumin, I am an excellent swimmer. I would never let anything happen to you on my watch!  
Jumin looked at her quizzically, so she proceeded with the plan in her head.  
– I mean, if you decide to make this tiiiny exception for me and join us in the water, I will make sure nothing happens to you. And I will definitely protect you from my husband, I swear!  
To MC’s surprise, Jumin only grinned and chuckled lightly.  
_“How determined and cute.”_  
\-  I seem to have zero choice in this matter, since I apparently can’t say _“No”_ to you.  
Jumin sent a provocative look her way, while he spoke with a perfectly innocent tone in his voice. MC could only blush and chuckle lightly.  
\-  In that case, let’s go!  
MC took Jumin’s hand in hers, and led him to the water.  
\- MC, wait! I don’t even have any swimwear!  
\- Don’t worry; you will be fine with those shorts.  
MC turned around to smile at him, which resulted in her slipping on a beach ball in front of her. She lost her balance and fell back and on top of Jumin, who couldn’t catch her properly and fell down as well. They both ended up on the sand, MC lying on top of Jumin. He opened his eyes, and gazed at her.  
\- Owie, that hurt...  
MC mumbled, before opening her eyes as well and freezing on the spot. They were both gazing at each other, and a huge blush immediately formed on both of their faces. Neither one could move.  
\- I wonder what’s taking MC so long. – Seven thought and turned around to go check up on her.  
That’s when he noticed the whole thing. He quickly made his way out of the water, and called out to his wife.  
\- **MC!**  
She instantly jumped up, and turned around to face Seven. She was praying he wouldn’t misunderstand the whole situation, and immediately tried to explain herself.  
\-  Ah, Seven! It’s my fault, I’m so clumsy. I had finally convinced Jumin to get in the water, but I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, so I slipped and fell. It’s a good thing Jumin managed to catch me, kind of.  
\- You slipped and fell?! Are you alright?! Did you hurt yourself?  
Seven checked every inch of her body, and let out a relaxed sigh.  
\- I’m fine; I’m perfectly fine, darling! Shall we go back in the water?  
\- Sure thing, my love. You go on ahead; I will make sure Jumin is fine as well.  
\- Alright!  
MC left both of them alone. Seven extended a hand to Jumin, and helped him up. After he did so, he pulled Jumin closer, so he could whisper directly in his ear.  
_“I hope you don’t get any funny ideas. Don’t forget MC is my wife and…”_  
At that moment Jumin pulled himself away from Seven’s grasp.  
\-  She is also my friend, and I respect her and her marriage. I suggest you have a bit more trust in your wife. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I will go for a little swim.  
Jumin turned around, but remembered something and fixed his gaze back on Seven.  
\- Oh, and one more thing. Your wife offered to keep an eye on me while I swim, and protect me from all kinds of dangers, including her husband. I will make sure to take her up on that offer.  
Jumin sent a provocative look Seven’s way, and walked towards the water. MC witnessed the whole thing, but since she was already swimming, she couldn’t hear any of the things they said to each other. But she did notice the look in her husband’s eyes, which she rarely got to see, and took immediate action. When she got out of the water, Jumin stopped her in her tracks.  
\- Oh, I thought we were going to swim together.   
\- Ah, yes, you can go on ahead. I will join you in a minute, Jumin.  
She gave him a smile.  
– I’ll be right back.  
Upon reaching her husband, she sat down next to him. She reached for the hand he had resting down on the sand, and intertwined her fingers with his.  
\- Well, will you tell me what happened, my love?  
She turned to look at him, and once he gazed back at her, sent a warm smile his way to encourage him to speak. But that didn’t quite work.  
\- Nothing, really.  
He looked away, but didn’t move his hand away from hers.  
\- You do know you won’t be able to trick me, right?  
MC raised an eyebrow, and moved herself closer to her husband.  
– If you tell me what happened, I can always find a way to comfort you, and make you feel better. We promised to always be sincere with each other, didn't we? I can’t stand to watch my husband in such a bad mood, whatever the reason is behind it.  
Seven looked back at MC, and sighed.  
\- I can’t win against you, can I?  
\- Not in a million years.  
MC chuckled and gave Seven a light kiss on his cheek. That was enough to make him smile.  
\- Say, MC, can I ask you a question?  
\- Of course.  
\- You don’t by any chance like…Jumin, right?  
Seven felt extremely guilty right after he asked the dreadful question.  
\- **WHAT?!?** Seven, are you out of your mind? If this is a joke, I swear to God Seven…  
\- No, no, it’s not a joke. I’m seriously asking. I know it’s a stupid question…  
\- No, not at all, it’s actually a completely idiotic question!! Saeyoung Choi, you are the only man I have loved, I love, and I always will love. Jumin is a very good friend, and that’s all. I’m sorry about what happened, and I’m sorry it made you jealous, but you have nothing to worry about, okay? My heart belongs to you, and only you.  
\- **MC…**  
Seven grabbed his wife in his arms, and hugged her tight. Afterwards he gave her a gentle kiss, which in no time turned to a more deep and passionate one.  
\-  Seven…  
MC tried to protest, but he pushed her down on the sand, and kept kissing her. She was starting to get turned on, so she pinched his arm hard for the second time today.  
\- **OUCH!** What was that for?!  
\- You do realize we’re not alone, right, my dear husband?  
\- Ah, yeah, true, hehehe.  
Seven had his goofy attitude back, and MC was both relieved and happy.  


From inside the water Jumin had seen the whole scene, and was also smiling. It sure was fun to trick the trickster himself for a change. The whole situation was left unnoticed by the rest of the group. Jaehee and Zen were playing around with a beach ball, and splashing each other with water, while Yoosung was busy diving in the water, and looking for sea shells. Seven and MC rejoined the group as their usual happy-go-lucky selves. Like she promised, MC kept watch over Jumin, while Seven was pre-occupied with trying to find new different ways to trick Yoosung. The hacker didn’t fail to mention his undying love for Elizabeth the 3rd, and how he wished she was here, to which Zen immediately protested with a loud “Are you insane?!?”, and a couple of sneezes. After a while, they all got out of the water and enjoyed a nice conversation in the company of light snacks and cocktails. In the end, their gathering was a success, and MC was more than happy all of her favorite people were together with her.  
\- **I love you, guys!** – She suddenly exclaimed, all of their gazes turning to her, each one of them filled with just as much love.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself after seeing the new Mystic Messenger update, and the wonderful art Cheritz made for us. It was supposed to be all fluffy and happy, but I of course can't seem to be able to write fluff without angst :D It's just who I am! XD And I know that fall was beyond silly, but it had to be done for plot purposes! :D I also decided to make it all colourful, with appropriate colours for all the characters plus purple for my MC. I hope you enjoy my new foolish idea, and I also hope the colours weren't too confusing or hard to follow ^_~


End file.
